This invention relates to a method for the preparation of novel, solid phytoactive compositions comprising phytoactive compounds containing the moiety: ##STR1##
The phytoactive compounds containing the moiety set forth above as Formula I are designated herein as N-phosphonomethyl-N-carboxymethyl compounds or "PMCM" compounds. These compounds and the moiety of Formula I will be further defined and illustrated hereinafter.